Living Miracles
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: It's Valentine's Day so of course Kid & Maka want to do something special for each other but could their surprises for eachother be more than they ever wanted? Parenthood is difficult but a very special blessing. KidxMaka
1. Valentines Day

ATTENTION: You DON'T HAVE TO read the story before this. This is a sequel to New Life but you don't really need to have read that. You don't have to read New Life at all but it gives you a better understanding of this story. Please enjoy.

A/N: YAYYYY I'M BACK! Okay this is going to be dedicated to Dennou Writer! I don't even know if she has read any of my stories or this one but I feel so bad cause of this one ass hole that wants to report her for no reason (He or she thinks her stories are really bad( their amazing)). Let's give all our love support, and prayers to her and hope this person stop harassing her. :)

Maka Pov:

"I'm not sure. The test is Friday…" Kid said.

"You're not sure that you are going to study?" I raised an eyebrow. Kid nodded.

"I'm already required to know everything as a reaper…" Kid said, still focusing on the book he was reading. I frowned and sat down next to him.

"Will at least help me study a little," I said putting my head on his chest, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will," he said giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and hugged him.

"Where are Liz and Patti?" I asked. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sur-,"

"OH MY GOD! PATTI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I heard Liz yell. Kid and I looked at each other and got up. We found the source of the noise…

"Don't take him back! We're getting married," Patti yelled back at Liz. There was Patti… hugging a small (Terrified) –what I was guessing- baby giraffe… that was wearing a nun costume.

"The hell we're taking it back! You are not getting married to a baby giraffe, dressed as a nun," Liz yelled.

"But I love MooMoo," said cried. Should we take her to a mental hospital? I sighed. We took 'MooMoo' back to the zoo when Patti fell asleep. I always wondered why she had an obsession with giraffes.

I laid down with Kid in his room.

Kid POV:

I combed my fingers through Maka's silky hair. Heat emanated off of her, which kept me warm on these winter nights. Maka slept in my room a lot lately.

"Sooo, its Valentine's Day tomorrow and I think we should do something special," Maka smiled. I nodded.

"What would you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do Kid," Maka said.

"Hm… I think I have an idea," I thought out loud.

"What is it?" Maka asked. I kissed her forehead.

"It's a secret," I whispered. Maka pouted then giggled. I reached over her to turn the light off. Once I did I laid my head down on my pillow and pulled Maka closer to me.

"Night, Kid. I love you," Maka whispered as she fell asleep in my arms.

…

O.O

…

"HEY SLEEPYHEAD!" I heard a familiar voice yell in my ear. My eyes flew open.

"Would you mind Liz?" I asked, "You're going to wake Maka up."

"She left to get something at the store," Liz smiled as she threw me off of my bed, "Go do something special for her. Girls love that mushy, romantic stuff on Valentine's day."

"Go away, Liz," I said pushing her out the door. I yawned and crawled back in to bed.

Maka Pov:

I smiled to myself as I walked in to the store. I wonder what Kid has planned for me? Never mind that! I just can't wait to give him my present. He'll be so happy! At least… I hope he will.

"Hey, Maka?" I hear a voice call behind me. I turned to see Soul.

"Hey Soul. Happy Valentine's Day," I said. Soul smiled and nodded.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maka. Why are you at DeathMart today?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm going to make cupcakes for everyone. What sounds better; Red Velvet or cherry?" I asked him. Soul chuckled.

"Definitely Red Velvet. Oh, hey did you hear about that break in at the zoo yesterday? Apparently a baby giraffe-,"

"Yeah, I know about it…" I said rolling my eyes. Our dear Patti… I sighed and gave him a hug, "I'll see you later at the party. Bye Soul."

"Bye," Soul smiled. I grabbed the cake batter and a few other things I needed to get. My phone buzzed and I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Maka. It's Liz. I got you a present some come home soon, Kay?"

"Sure okay. I'm almost home," hmm? A present? Should I feel suspicious about all of this? Oh, well I'm sure she has good intent but I remember all the other times she gave me a 'present'. I finally got back to the symmetrical mansion. I entered and as soon as I took a step into I was picked up and spun around.

"My love, your home!" Kid yelled. Okay this is really weird. He's a little too happy, "I have our whole day planed out!"

"He he… Kid you seem a little _too_ happy today…" I said stepping away from him. Kid chuckled.

"Sorry about that Maka. I'm just really excited about today. I'm going to make sure today will be special for you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Awe, you're so sweet. Well, I just happen to have a special surprise for you today," I smiled putting my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug.

"What is it?" he asked. I poked my finger to his chest and pulled away.

"You'll just have to see," I set my bags down in the kitchen. Kid followed me and leaned against the door frame. I turned to him, "I'm going to make red velvet cupcakes for the party later. Who RSVP'd?"

"Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik… the usual," he said getting out a big mixing bowl from one of the cupboards, "I'm going to make the chocolates while you make the cupcakes. I invited Kim and Jackie over early so they could help us."

"Why not Tsubaki?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Remember last time she came over on Halloween to make popcorn balls? Black Star followed her and ended up eating all the popcorn balls," he sighed. I giggled.

"Oh yeah didn't he get really sick from that?" Kid and I laughed. Kid leaned in for a kiss but I blocked my lips with a bag of chocolate chips, "Back to work!" I handed Kid the bag of little chocolates.

"Fine but, you owe me a kiss," Kid pouted dumping the chips in to the bowl. I giggled as I cracked the eggs.

"Whatever you say, Kiddo," I rolled my eyes.

Liz Pov:

While Maka and Kid were having a good time cooking, I had restrain my sister.

"Liz! I wanna help make chocolates!" she cried.

"No! You'll make all of them resemble giraffes!" I yelled dragging her to the door. I looked over to my left in the kitchen. Maka and Kid were staring at us.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"I'm dropping her off at Soul's. She's too much for me to handle," I gasped for air. Patti struggled. Maka and Kid turned to each other and whispered something. Kid turned to me.

"Carry on!"

"Kay thanks," I said hauling my little sister out the door.

"Can we stop at the zoo?"

"No."

"Can we go buy some ice cream?"

"No."

"Sis'?"

"No," I began, "I mean, yes?"

"Why are we going to Soul's house?" Patti asked.

"Uh… you guys are going to have a play date okay?" I told her, like she was four.

"Sis' I don't want to have sex with Sou-,"

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS _NOT _WHAT I MENT PATTI!"

"You said play date? Didn't you? Doesn't tha-,"

"NO! He is going to babysi- I mean hang out with you," I said continuing to drag her down to Soul's and Maka's old apartment. When we finally arrived I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Li…z and Patti?" Soul raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. I shoved Patti twords Soul.

"You're going to babysit her until the party," I said. Soul's eyes widened.

"Wait, no! Ihave errands to run, and I'm not leaving her alone here!"

"Yes you are. You will, unless you want me to tell Kid about the pillow that you pretend is Maka that you 'Make Out' with," I threatened. Soul pulled Patti in to his house.

"OKAY! Fine-Wait how did you know about my Maka pillow?" Soul asked before closing the door.

"Oh, I didn't. I just guessed and you proved my theory. You just admitted it!" I laughed. Soul growled and closed the door. Right before I could turn to walk down the hallway I heard:

"Hey! Don't touch my X Box!"

_CRASH!_

"HAHAHAAA!"

A/N: I'm just going to stop here because this chapter is getting pretty long so I'll add the next chapter later today :)

Love Rachel


	2. Tiny Souls

A/N: I love you guys :3

Kid Pov:

As I was sitting down reading a book when I heard the buzzer goes off in the kitchen. I put my book down and rushed in to the kitchen to get the cupcakes out of the oven. I heard the front door open.

"Liz?" I called out. Liz walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kid. Have you seen Maka?" Liz asked. I nodded.

"In her room. She's working on something," I said as Liz turned away and ran up the stairs. I sighed. I pulled out the small, velvet, black box in my pocket and smiled.

Maka Pov:

I sighed rolling over on to my back. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. In stepped Liz. I sat up.

"Hey Liz. What's up?" I asked. Liz sat down next to me on my bed.

"Sooo, I told you about how I got you a present earlier today…"

"I was hoping you forgot about that," I muttered. Liz frowned.

"Oh, come on Maka it isn't that bad," Liz said. She handed me a pink box, "Here. It's nothing inappropriate. I swear."

"Thanks Liz," I said. I carefully took the top off of the box. It was a green floral kimono, "Oh my God, Liz. It's so beautiful!"

"Well, I knew how much your heritage meant to you, so I really wanted to get something that symbolizes Japan," Liz said. I ran my fingers across the silky surface. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I love it," I squeezed my eyes shut, "This must have cost a lot."

"Well I used Kid's credit card, so," Liz and I giggled. Liz got up and walked over to my closet, "The party is soon so you better get ready."

"HEY!" I heard Kim yell walking in to the room with Jackie, "Happy Valentine's Day guys!"

"Hi guys," I said and Liz smiled, "What should I wear? The pink or green skirt?"

Later…

I walked down stairs to the party. It wasn't formal or anything. It didn't have too many people, just our usual circle of friends. All the girls were sitting down in the living room gossiping . Crona and Tsubaki were having a friendly conversation. Soul, Kilik, and Black Star were arguing about something. The pot twins and Angela were playing together. Ox and Harvar were being their nerd selves. Kid was nowhere in sight. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, love," Kid hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey," I said. Kid grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed and giggled.

"Maka Albarn… the love of my life. I love you more than my own life. You're my world and what I fight for," he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. I gasped. I noticed everyone's attention was turned twords us. Kid opened the box, "I want to take your hand in marriage. Will you become my wife? Will you become Maka Death?"

"Kid…" I started to cry, "Of course I will," I wipped a few tears out of my eyes, "But… I have one request."

"Request?" Kid's eyes widened, "Yes, anything!"

"Will you help me raise our three lovely children?" I asked. I couldn't stop smiling. Kid smiled and was almost in tears. He stood up. I heard gasps from the crowd.

"Your pregnant? Triplets?" Kid asked. I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't have known if Professor had seen three, little souls around mine. And Kid didn't know because he really had no reason to look at my soul. Kid spun me around. When he stopped he took off my 'going steady' ring and slipped on my engagement ring. Everyone was cheering. Except Soul… he looked happy yet disappointed. I shot him a smile telling him that I was happy with this and that everything will be okay. Soul Eater Evans… my best friend.

A/N: Is it good so far?


	3. Yellow Snow? Umm No

Maka Pov:

"Oh, wow! Hey, Kid it's snowing!" I ran over to the window with Kid. He smiled down on me. I giggled, "Yuki!"

"What?" he asked.

"We can name one of the triplets, Yuki… or Hatsuyuki. First snow."

"I like that name. It's neutral so we could name any of them that," he stated. I smiled. Kid just proposed to me and he found out were having kids. What a wonderful night! The others crowded around the window. Kim gasped and turned to me.

"Yuki! What a perfect name! Hmm… I see yellow! The color for the baby shower will be yellow-,"

"KIM! Slow down. You want yellow for a child named snow? No, I will not have a _yellow snow_ baby shower!" I yelled. Soul, Patti, and Black Star started to laugh hysterically. Kim and Jackie giggled.

"How about just white. Oo, Maka, Kid, can I please be in charge of the baby shower?" Kim begged. I smiled and nodded. Kim turned to Jackie, "Let's go plan everything out!" I grabbed her hand.

"Kim… Jackie… it's in 8 months. You have time. But for now let's just enjoy the party," I smiled. Patti giggled.

"Awe! Are Maka and Kid gonna make love now, sis?" she asked. Liz face palmed.

"You just totally ruined the moment Patti. Nice going," Liz rolled her eyes.

"Sowwy," Patti said innocently. Kid wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should," he whispered in my ear. I pushed him away playfully. We both laughed. Soul was jealous, I could tell. I pulled Kid away from the crowd.

"I'm going to kiss Soul," I stated. He looked hurt.

"WHAT?"

"I want him to let go of all the feelings he has for me. I guess it's just to make up for it. Don't worry, there's no way in hell I would run off with him or anything. It's just a parting gift," I said holding hands with him.

"Maka… I can't believe I'm saying this but… that's a great idea. I know he would really appreciate it," he said giving me a kiss on my forehead. I stood there. This will be hard to do.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kid asked giving me a little push towards Soul. I mouthed 'Thank You' back to Kid. I touched Soul's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He nodded. I took him to one of the balconies. When he looked at me, I gently pressed my lips against his. I parted and sighed, "You're my best friend, Soul. Do you think you can let go of all the romantic feelings towards me?"

"Y-you… Kissed me?"

"A parting present if you will," I stated. I looked him in the eye, "You need to be strong for me Soul. Okay? Where is that cool guy attitude that I miss?"

"Okay. For you I will, Maka," he smiled. I gave him a hug. I giggled.

"You can't go around crushing on a married woman with kids. Now can we?" I smiled. He did too. I think he finally got the message. Seriously? One kiss made him forget about me. That should have been done a long time ago. We walked back in to the party where Kid was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Kid asked.

"Good. I think he gets it now but kissing him is nothing even compared to kissing you," I said. Kid smiled and we pressed our foreheads against each other.

"That's good. I love you Maka… I love you soo much. There is no way for anyone to love you as much as I do," Kid whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too, Kid," I pulled away and looked him in the eye, "Though, I have to admit, I do like Patti's idea…"

"I do too," I slipped my heels off and he picked me up bridal style. We both smiled, "I don't think anyone will miss us…"

A/N: Awe cute! Sorry for a short chapter!


	4. On the roof

Maka Pov:

"Kid…" I whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. We sat together on his bed.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?" I smiled. Kid smirked and pushed both of us down. I was flat on my back and Kid was hovering over me.

"Hmm… I don't know… you're just going to have to show me," Kid smirked. I giggled.

"I'd be glad too," I said. Right before our lips touched, the door burst open.

"YOU! YOUR DEAD TO ME!" I heard the most horrid voice call. It was my Papa. Before he could tackle Kid I sat up in front of him. He fell to the ground, not wanting to injure _me. _But he was okay with hitting Kid? He got up and glared at Kid, "You deflowered my little girl! You shall pay Death!"

"Hold on! Kid and I both wanted this! I love him more than anything in the world and he feels the same way about me. We care for each other and… He is everything to me. Now… we are getting married and will raise three beautiful children together. If Kid goes… I go. Now if you will excuse us." I pushed my dad out the door and locked it.

"Well, you sure told him off," Kid chuckled. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

Regular Pov:

"Awe! How sweet!" Lord Death cooed, "Although I wish Kiddo consulted me about their marriage first! Oh well, I would have given them my blessing anyway."

"LORD DEATH! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Justin Law asked in his normal ("inside") voice. Lord Death turned to him and made a motion of taking earphones out of his ears. Justin smiled and took them out, "okay."

"My Son is getting married!" Lord Death sang. Justin blinked.

"Oh, congratulations! Who is he getting married to?" Justin asked.

"Death Scythes daughter! Maka is great for Kid. His OCD attacks have gotten better!" Lord Death squealed (yes. Squealed.), "Kiddo and Maka are going to have triplets! How exciting!"

"Maka is already pregnant?" Justin raised an eyebrow. Lord Death smiled and nodded.

"TRIPLETS! What, are you talking about! I wanna know some gossip!" Marie squealed as she entered the room with Stein an Azusa.

"Yeah! Maka is pregnant!" Lord Death smiled. Marie squealed even louder. Stein was deep in thought.

"If the children are part, weapon, reaper, and meister, that would make them extremely powerful," stein thought out loud. He turned to Lord Death, "If this were to get out… if a witch or Kishin found out…"

"Yes. I'm fully aware of the situation, Stein."

Kid Pov:

Maka and I walked back down stairs. Thankfully, Spirit had left. Soul and Black Star were passed out. Kilik, Tsubaki, and Crona were playing with the pot twins and Angela. Kim, Jackie, Liz, and Patti were talking or rather gossiping. Ox and Harvar were nowhere in sight. My guess is that they left. I sat down on the sofa and placed Maka on my lap.

"Hm, I guess we'll go now," Kim said stretching her arms when she stood up. Jackie nodded and yawned.

"I guess I will too. It's the pot's bedtime now," Kilik agreed.

"Thanks for coming!" Maka smiled. Once everyone left I carried Maka up to my room and tucked her in since she was half asleep. I sighed and walked in to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"I'm going to be a dad… I'm going to be a father of three children," I let the words sink in, "Mr. Death and Mrs. Death… I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

I walked back in to the room once I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face. I crawled in to bed next to Maka and wrapped my arm around her waist. I gave her a kiss at the top of her head. I took deep breaths, inhaling her sweet fragrance. I drifted to sleep.

8TheSymmetricalNumer8

I heard a girl's scream. I woke to a start. Maka was still in my arms fast asleep. It came… from the roof? I slipped out of bed and walked in to my front yard to get a good view of my roof. There was Soul and Black Star, screaming like girls. Liz and Patti came outside.

"Liz… Patti… what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"What makes you automatically think that we had something to do with this?" Liz asked. I glared at her.

"FINE! We put those two idiots on the roof when the fell unconscious. Don't you think it's funny!" Liz giggled. Patti was laughing hysterically. I let out a chuckled.

"Just don't let them ruin any symmetry and you're fine."

A/N: Good chappie? I hope oh and if you following my other two new KidxMaka stories can you vote on the poll on my page about songs for 'A Rising Star'? KK Thanks! 3


	5. Cravings

"Kid…" I said. He turned to look at me. I was standing before a mirror with my shirt rolled up just beneath my breasts. I smiled as I rubbed my tummy, "Hey… look. I am starting to get bloated. Pregnancy bloating."

"Nervous?" Kid chuckled, giving me a kiss on my head. I giggled.

"Somewhat. More excited than anything. I'm just… so happy," I sighed and pulled my shirt back down. Kid hugged me.

"I am too. I just can't imagine that there are three… human lives in my fiancée's womb. You being pregnant… you and I getting married, is all I could ever ask for." Kid kissed me again.

"Awe! How cute! You guys are perfect for each other! I feel like I'm going to cry," Liz cooed. Kid and I smiled. My stomach growled and Kid and Liz sweat dropped. I tapped my chin my finger.

"I have a sudden craving for Arby's…" I said. Liz sighed.

"And the weird cravings begin…" Kid and I headed to the local Arby's. Kid opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. Kid told me he needed to use the restroom. I nodded and waited in line. When it was my turn I stepped up.

"Well Hello there~" The guy at the cash register smiled and raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to order?"

"Hm… I guess two salads, large vanilla milkshake, and a cheeseburger; extra cheese. Oh and large fry too please!" I said happily. His face got closer to mine.

"That seems like a lot for just one person. How about I join you? I get my break soon-,"

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake as well. I will also get a cheeseburger. Please put the condiments on symmetrically," Kid said putting his arm around my waist. Kid smiled and kissed my forehead, "Hm, you ordered a lot, love."

I giggled and put my hand on my stomach, "Well I can't help what the triplets want."

"Of course not," Kid turned back to the man at the register, "How much will that be?"

"$11.90," the boy at the register spat with a frown. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you should be flirting with my wife or using that tone with a Grim Reaper," Kid growled. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. The boy stepped back.

"Kid, you're scaring him," I smiled; well he deserved it.

"Sorry, Maka. It's not like people are intimidated by you too. Being Death Scythe's daughter and being the person to kill the Kishin, Asura," Kid smiled. I think Kid was showing me off, which made me smile. The boy at the cash register glared at Kid and put our food in front of us. I smiled happily and grabbed the tray. Kid pulled out my chair so I could sit down. Kid sat down across from me.

"So when do you want to start planning the wedding?" Kid asked calmly. I tapped my chin again.

"Probably after the triplet's birth. I can't even imagine what it would be like picking a maternity dress. Do they even have those? Anyway, I rather for the triplets to be at the wedding. Wouldn't that be adorable?" I cooed. Kid smiled.

"Yes, I totally agree," Kid took a sip from his milkshake. I scarfed the food down. I'm glad Kid can put up with this.

A/N: short chapter! Sorry, I got writers block. Any idea's?


	6. Why Hello

A/N: I made a website for you guys! The link is on my profile page! Please check it out!

Maka POV:

I opened my eyes. A chill ran down my spine to see that I was in some sort of ware house. I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied up. That is when I started to panic…

"K-Kid?" There was a quiver in my voice as I whispered my Fiancée's name. Someone kicked my breath and nearly took my breath away. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was terrified…

"Albarn…" a deep and familiar voice whispered, "How are you?"

"Why am I here?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

"Orders from the boss," he said.

"Where is Kid?" I asked. He sighed.

"That Reaper kid?" he asked. I gave him a quick nod, "He's right next to you, smart stuff."

"Kid?" I said as I opening my eyes. I quickly averted my eyes so I could look the man in the eyes. On my right was Kid, tied up like me, apparently unconscious. I let out a small whimper, not being able to hold my lover.

"Shut up, it ain't like he's dead or anything," he chuckled. He loves mocking me doesn't he? The man chuckled once more before preparing to kick me in the gut. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the lethal blow to my children and the pain.

"Urgh," I heard Kid moan. My eyes shot open. Kid was lying before me with the man's foot in his side, "D-Don't hurt her…"

"Why the hell not? Oh, I see you have a crush on your little friend?" he sat down on the ground with a smirk.

"Something like that…" Kid muttered. Tears poured down my face.

"Awe she's crying! Looks like she feels the same way pretty boy?" he splashed his beer on Kid's face and laughed, "So I'm guessing that you'll take her beating? How sweet…"

"No! You can't!" I yelled. Kid turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"Maka, Listen to me! There is no way I will let you get hurt. I especially don't want _them _to get hurt," Kid commanded. I whimpered again and nodded.

"Them?" He asked, "Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"You fool. She's obviously pregnant, Giriko," another man that I did not recognize said. Giriko smirked.

"You little bastard, you knocked her up didn't you?" he turned to Kid. Kid growled.

"You will not hurt my Fiancée` or my children! I swear that I will kill you!" Kid yelled angrily. Giriko smiled with his shark like teeth.

A/N: Short Chapter! I am sorry! The man she did not recognize is Noah. This is based on the Anime so of course, he hasn't shown up yet. Please check out my website for updates!


	7. What do they want?

A/N: I'm on vacation so sorry if this will be the only update of the week so… yeah. Oh and I'm keeping Justin good because I love him.

"Why are we here?" Kid asked politely. No matter what situation he was in, he always was calm and collected.

"You two are now part of my collection," I raised an eyebrow.

"Collection?" I asked. The man nodded.

"It seems… your children will be too. Part meister… part weapon… part reaper… all in one." He smiled, "You are all mine now."

"You will not bring my children or my wife in to this! Do whatever you want to me but do not harm my family!" Kid yelled. Now he was upset…

"DON'T TALK TO NOAH LIKE THAT!" A strange young man said as he kicked Kid in the stomach. The man called 'Noah' put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Gopher…" he said. 'Gopher' seemed to be not so tense anymore. He bit his top lip and frowned.

Giriko chuckled, "Anger issues much?" Gopher wanted to scream at him. I could tell that.

"You will stay here. When the children are born they will be taken away. It's best for you not to see them at all," Noah stated squatting down next to me and lifting my chin up with his finger.

"Who is going to breast feed them? You?" I asked. The room was silent, "Didn't think so. Idiot."

"What breasts?" Giriko chuckled looking at me up and down. I growled.

"Maka has the most beautiful and perfect body. You have no right to insult her in such a way," Kid commented. My cheeks tinged a bright pink.

Gopher looked at me with anger.

"Gopher? That's a type of rodent. Is it not?" I asked him. I could see Kid trying not to smile.

Giriko started laughing, "No wonder why your mom named you that!"

Gopher bit his top lip again. Gopher looked upset and began charge at me. Giriko grabbed him by his collar and sighed, "Don't lose your temper so quickly."

"You have quite a smart mouth my dear," Noah said standing up, "I will escort you to your room." Noah turned to Giriko, "Please take Death's son to his room."

Noah untied me and helped me up. I was very suspicious of him. He was calm, cruel, and somewhat kind. Kind. That was what really got me. He was up to something for sure, "Mrs. Death? This is your room."

I woke up to the real world and I was in front of a door. I eyed it with suspicion. Noah then opened it for me. It was a very nice room. He motioned me in. Then he closed the door after he left. What the hell is going on? I set my hands on my now growing belly.

"I will protect you no matter what," I said to my unborn children.

KID POV:

Giriko left me to my room... I can't fight back now. I am outnumbered and Maka is in no shape to fight. Father... what should I do?

I pray for my love's safety.

A/N: Remember to look out for updates on my website! Till next time~


	8. Abamonation to Symmetry and Fashion!

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I'm moving so there isn't much time to write!

Btw, the names on the polls are just classy and elegant. Probably what you would expect from Kid and Maka… Remember to vote on my profile page! Also if you want to see what the third triplet, Raina (Raina Elise Death), looks like just message me for the link!

Voting ends 8/7

Sarang hae yo!

I don't know what I would do without you guys!

~~~~hi~~~~~

It has been two days since Kid and I we separated… and my cravings are getting worse…

Yes, I am craving Blair's fish… and some garlic bread sticks and raspberry sherbet…

They were feed us… well me anyway. I was so worried about Kid… I sighed and whispered, "Please Lord Death… Let Kid be okay."

I haven't been able to take a shower or a bath in so long. I really want some Kimchi (Popular Korean dish) too…

I laid down in a fetal position on my shitty excuse for a bed.

It was so hard to belive that there are actually living human beings in my belly. I grazed my hands over my belly. Hang in there guys...

I heard voices outside my door and I got up. I slowly approached the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Wake up Maka…" a voice said. I snapped my eyes open. I looked around to see that I was in my bed. I was drenched in sweat from head to toe. I saw Kid fast asleep in a chair next to my bed. Liz sitting at the end of the bed and smiling at me.

"Hey Kid! She's awake!" I heard Liz yell. Kid's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw me. He came over and kissed me on my fore head.

"You were asleep for so long… I was so worried. It seemed as if you were having a bad dream. We tried to wake you up but had no luck. Your soul was fading like it was when you took that blow for me (see New Life). I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said pulling me in to a hug.

I smiled and sighed. It was all a dream. What a relief!

But… Could it mean something? Was someone after my children?

Kid turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, "Someone is after our children Kid…"

"…What?" he stared at me with wide eyes, "Who?! And how do you know!?"

"His name is Noah. Giriko and a guy named Gopher. He wants us to be part of his 'collection'," I frowned, "I just know…"

Kid looked me dead straight in the eye, "I will protect you and our children no matter what."

"… You are the best Fiancée` in the world," I said as I got on my knees and hugging him.

No matter what, Kid and I will protect our children with our lives.

"Ditto."

"So what do you say? You want to go to the library with me?" Kid asked. I smiled and nodded like a giddy school girl. He helped me out of bed, "Why don't you take a shower and get something to eat. We'll leave when you're ready."

"Sounds good," I smiled grabbing my towel.

KID POV:

Never have I been worried this much about Maka's safety. Let alone the triplets…

Triplets… an eight lettered word. How wonderful.

Maka's door silently shut. I heard her turning on the shower and humming. I sat on the edge of her bed and listened to her hum.

"Oh Maka… You have no idea how much I love you…"

"I heard that!" she yelled from the bathroom. I chuckled.

"I love you more though Kid!" she yelled. I pouted.

"I love you the most." I stated. She laughed.

"Well if you do than come and join me in the shower!" I blushed at her comment.

"R-really…?" I hesitantly asked.

"Sure, if you want. I'm not opposed to it! I was actually joking though," she laughed.

"Sounds tempting but I have to pass for now," I joked.

"Lalala la~~~" I heard Patty sing as she passed but the door. She had on a giraffe suit. My eye started to twitch. I started to run after her.

"Patty! That giraffe costume is completely asymmetrical! Change out of it and I will burn it!" I yelled running after her, "It's an abomination to symmetry and fashion!"

"Shut up you prissy Reaper!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I fell to the ground crying.

"You are so mean Patty! I hate you!"

* * *

><p>ALSOOOO~ If you have questions about me, my artwork, my Fan Fiction I will be doing a video blog. I am willing to answer anything! If you want to ask just private message me and I'll post the vlog on YouTube. Just so you know a little bit about me.<p>

Vote on the poll!

Bye. Bye.

PS: This plot twist you didn't expect did you? XD hee!


	9. Giraffe Pillow Pet

"LOOK EVERYONE! I got a giraffe pillow pet!" Patti yelled as she barged in to the room. Kid was trying to help Maka put her coat on which became more and more difficult with her growing belly.

"That's great Patty but can you hold the door open for us?" Kid asked. Patty did as she was told.

"So what are you getting done again?" Liz asked. Maka grabbed her purse.

"A sonogram." She stated clearly out of breath from the struggle to get her coat on.

"So… why are you getting a sonogram done?" Liz asked leaning against the door way.

"We don't have time for questions Eliz-"

"It's fine Kid. We are going to get our first look at the triplets and find out what their gender is." Maka interrupted Kid.

"I always thought with Maka's hormones going crazy that she'd be the grumpy one. I guess I was wrong. Kid's more like the pregnant one here." Kid growled at her.

"What did you say to me?!" Kid's left eye twitched. Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well who got your panties in a twist?" Kid stomped on the ground.

"Do not use such vulgar words in this house! Do you understand me young lady?!"

"Geez, sorry Mom," Liz said sarcastically. Right before Kid freaked out Maka pushed Liz out of the room.

**~~~~~GirrikoIsOneSexyChainSaw~~~~~**

"This gel will be a little cold," the nurse said as she squirted in on Maka's tummy. She then took the scanner of her belly. Kid couldn't really see what was going on the screen. The nurse smiled, "The triplets seemed to be doing very healthy. There is one boy and two girls."

"Maka, after this can we have five more children?"

"No."

"Then it would be eight!"

"No. Do you even know how painful childbirth is?!"

"No…"

"Excuse me but I'm done. You can sign out at the front office. Remember to retain fluids! Drink lots of water."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Maka said as she got up.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… I am out of ideas. If anyone has any it would mean a lot to me!

Names:

Raina Elise (my middle name :D)) Death

Emile Brair Death

Keegan Cordelia Death

Voting ended a while ago but I was too lazy to take the poll down…


	10. Baby Shower!

A/N: Long Time no see? It's been over a year since we found out that Maka is pregnant! She is wayyyyy over-due! Strange reaper children...

* * *

><p>I made a Kid x Maka picture video! It's on youtube! Just lookup "kid maka PV gone any longer soul eater"<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ox! Nice choice!" I smiled opening my first baby-shower present. It was the 'Advanced Algebra for Toddlers'.<p>

"What the hell? You expect your kids to read that? I can't even read that!" Black Star yelled grabbing the book and looking through it.

"Maybe it's because you read below a first grade level." I stated. Everyone chuckled. Kid smiled and kissed me on my cheek. Kim and Jackie handed me another box.

"Open our's next Maka!" Jackie smiled. I nodded and smiled.

**Soul POV:**

I heard my doorbell ring. I sighed and got up. I opened the door, expecting to see Black Star. I saw Wes, "Hello Soul."

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" I asked with annoyance.

"I haven't seen you in 2 years and that's how you greet me?" He chuckled walking in. "Where is your meister? I haven't gotten to meet her yet. What's her name... Maka right?"

"Yeah and she moved out." I sighed. I closed the door behind him, "Look this isn't a good time to be here."

"Why is that?" He asked, completly ignoring my comment about the time.

"Well... W-we started dating and... I kind-da ch-cheated on her... We are still best friends though." I muttered. He face palmed.

"Nice going."

"Shut up." I said.

"Will I get to meet her?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am going to a baby shower at 3 and she will be there. You can come if you want?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to show up without an invatation. They wouldn't even know me." He said.

"Trust me. It's no problem. They know about you anyway." I explained.

"Okay... by the way Soul, it's 3:18" He said pointing at the clock.

"Holy shit!" I yelled grabbing his arm and the present of the table. We ran out the door and caught a taxi.

**Regular POV:**

"Awww! You guys! This is perfect! Thank you!" Maka said hugging Kim and Jackie. Kid smiled brightly.

"Yes! Thank you girls! They are perfectly symmetrical!" He said, holding up the three pj sets.

The doorbell rang. Kid stood up, "I'll get it."

He turned the cornor to see Soul and a young man who looked simillar to Soul who he was guessing was his older brother Wes.

"Hello Soul," Kid said walking up to the brothers, "You must be Wes."

"That would be me." He smiled.

"I'm Death The Kid. Just call me Kid." Kid said. Kid leaned over his shoulder and yelled for his wife to come, "Maka! Soul and his brother are here!"

"Comming!" They heard from the other room. Maka waddled in (Yes you waddle when you're THAT pregnant). Wes looked up at her and was slightly surprised.

"Here you go Maka." Soul handed Maka a gift. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you Soul!" Maka said. She turned to the older Evans brother, "You must be Wes! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Maka, Soul's meister."

"You too," Wes said shaking Maka's hand, "Is this baby shower for you?"

"Yeah. I'm due anytime. Triplets." Maka said. Wes raised any eyebrow.

"Triplets?" He asked. Kid and Maka nodded. Soul put a hand on Wes's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was surprised that Tiny-tits got knocked up too-"

"YOU DAMN ALBINO SHARK! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FIANCEE` THAT WAY! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT SHE IS FAAARRRR FROM TINY!" Kid yelled as Maka tried to hold him back. Maka stopped and blushed at his last statement.

"K-kid!" Maka crossed her arms, covering her chest. He stopped.

"I'm sorry beautiful... I can't take it when someone insults your gorgeous and symmetrical body..."

"Oh Kid..." Maka smiled and blushed. Soul gaged and rolled his eyes. Wes smiled thinking that they were a cute couple.

**~~~Oh look, a time skip~~~**

"K-kid!" I yelled standing up. I looked on the ground to see that my water had broken. Kid ran in to the room grabbing a hold of my arm.

"What's wrong Maka?!" He asked with concern. I turned to him.

"It's time." I said and he understood what I meant.

"LIZ! PATTI! BRING THE CAR AROUND!" He yelled. He turned back to me, "You can do this."

I nodded. He helped me through the front door and down the steps to the car. He helped me in and kept his hand entertwined in mine.

Before I knew it we were at the Death City hospital.

Then next thing I knew I was on a hospital bed writhing in pain. Kid squeezed my hand reminding me that he was there.

Next I was pushing as hard as I could.

Then I heard cries... three of them.

Everything went by so fast...

I felt a kiss on my forehead, "You did it."


End file.
